


There was something missing in her eyes (It was right there I saw it in your eyes)

by harrystyles349



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Austin is Taylors brother, Darcy - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry and Taylor are fake dating, Its 2012, Kissing in hallways, M/M, Rings, Taylor finds out, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles349/pseuds/harrystyles349
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin gets invited by his sister to meet her new boyfriend at a party. Things take a surprising turn.</p><p>Or: Taylor finds out about Larry</p><p>Or: Taylor thinks she has a chance with Harry but Louis proves her wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was something missing in her eyes (It was right there I saw it in your eyes)

When Taylors brother Austin found out his sisters is dating Harry Styles, he was rather surprised. 

It was a online article, so he first didn't pay attention to it. But when more and more articles popped up, he began to feel a little bit left out. Yes, he and his sister only spoke sporadicly- he had his own life aside from his sister thank you very much- but he was still hurt that she didn't told him anything.

She was his sister, he should not learn about her relationship through gossip magazines. He tried to call her a few times, but as always she was far to busy to pick up the phone for him. After the fifth time he shrugged and called it a day, thinking that if it was important enough, Taylor would certainly approach him herself. 

He was right. A few days after his last call, she called him back on her way home.  
He asked her about the guy, and immediately regretted it because she spend the next thirty minutes of his precious one hour break talking about hair and eyes and dimples. 

He gave his „hmms,“ and „ohhs“ at all the right places and when he told her that he needed to go back to work, he thought he wouldn't hear from her for the next few months. 

Well, he was wrong. Apparently his sister was in town for the next few weeks (before the next leg of her world tour started) and she invited him to a party, most probably so he could meet the guy. He squirmed and mumbled something about the kids and school projects but his sister didn't want to hear any of it.

And that’s why he is here, sitting between Taylors famous friends, bored out of his mind. Maybe he should go. No one was talking to him, the slightly overweight guy with black pants and wrinkled Blazer. 

Why the hell did he put the blazer on? It was not like its going to make a difference, the shoes of the women before him probably cost more then his entire outfit. 

 

Deep in his thought, he didn't realize that a body moved right to the seat next to him. All he could see was long gangly limps and big, really big hands.

„Hey ’M Harry“, he grumbled with a surprising deep voice. Austin was a little taken back, no one of Tays friends ever introduced themselves to him. They automatically assumed he knows their names. 

„Austin“ he said and shook the mans hand. „Taylor's brother“ he added without knowing why. He didn't want to play out the older brother protector card. This guys seems nice and Taylor loathed it when he tried to interfere with her perfect little life.

„Nice to meet you“ Harry says, and leans back in the couch. He was dressed casually in dark skinny jeans and a white shirt, but unlike Austin he didn't seem to care that he was underdressed. 

What do I say, Austin thought. Having fun boning my sister? You break her heart I break your neck? 

„I like your music man.“, he says eventually. He actually had no Idea what kind of music that guy did , but Musicians always talked about music so he couldn't do anything wrong with that.  
Like he expected the boy visible perked up and he smiled- dimples oh my god really?- and said „Thanks. We really love the new album, it has some great vibes.“

„Any love songs about my Sister? You know, now that you are dating and all.“ It was like his brain didn't even try to be subtile anymore.

The guy looked at im funny. „Dating?“ he mumbles with a concern look on his face. „We are not dating.“

„Oh“, Austin says. He feels the anxiety rising in his chest and he added hastily: „I read about it in an article.“ 

And Taylor was talking all the time about you. Was he something missing here?

„Yeah, we are kinda like, I mean we are dating, kind of I guess. But its not real, its like just for publicity and stuff.“ 

„Oh“ was all Austin could think of. For a fake Girlfriend Taylor seems really intrigued by him. And he knows his sister- if she wants something she gets it. Maybe he should warn the guy. Just for fun.

„What are you guys talking about.“ Taylor was suddenly standing in front of them and Austin felt the heat rising in bis cheek. It was not like he did something forbidden, but even after all  
this years his sister was able to make him feel like an idiot with one single look.

„Just talking. Getting to know each other and stuff.“ Harry says. 

„Thats great.“ Taylor says and smiles. „I’m glad that you are able to talk to my brother. He is close family.“ Austin winces at the blatant obvious double meaning behind her words.

„Really“ Harry look amused and started to twist the ring on his middle finger. He didn't seem to notice the look Taylor was giving him over her glass of champagne. Austin wished he hadn't seen it.

Austin watches as his sister plasters herself to Harrys side and starts to talk about her latest writing session. She was clearly flirting, touching his arm, laughing a little bit to hard at his  
jokes. When Harry excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Austin takes his sister by her arm.

 „Taylor, why didn't you tell me that he wasn't really your boyfriend? I embarrassed myself quite a bit when I mentioned that you are dating him.“ Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

„Calm down Austin. Its not like ist gonna be fake for a long time. I really like him and I think, I think he is into me at least a little bit.“ 

Taylor seems so unsure for a moment, self consciously touching her hair. Austin hated to see his sister like that. She was supposed to be the confident one, sining in front of thousands like it was nothing.  
„He is, and if not, he is an idiot.“ he says. Apparently he said the right thing, because Taylor smiles at him, a genuine smile that he doesn't see often. 

„Thanks Austin. I am really glad you like him. I think we could be something special.“ 

Austin was taken back how serious she sounded. He didn't want to tell her about the distant look in Harrys eyes, one that he recognize so clearly. He sees it in Tammys eyes, every time he has to leave her and the kids for one of his trips. In Harrys eyes he can see it was deep hidden, like he didn't allowed himself to think about it.

He already has a girl, Austin thinks. Probably misses her like crazy. I bet he is in the bathroom phoning her. 

„Excuse me Miss Swift.“ A security guard is suddenly standing next to them, looking at the siblings with a blank face. „ I am so sorry to bother you, but there is a young man at the entrance. He says he is a friend but he is not on the guest list. Would you…“

„Thanks Rodney I am dealing with it.“ Taylor interrupts the man and stands up. She orders her dress for a moment before she strolls through the room, smiling like a cat that just god her favorite treat.

Austin sighs. Funny how he still can feel hurt after all those years. Now he is sitting alone again, and for a moment he wishes he never came. Taylors life was so different from his; she played a different game and no one bothered to tell him the rules. The guy would probably vanish in a few short months, when something else will catch Taylor's attention. 

He watched the people around him for a few more minutes and then decides to leave. He was in the idle standing up, when a guy walks into the room. The most catching thing about him is probably his clothes. Baggy Sweatshirt, Vans, a lose fitting shirt and a jumper in his hands. 

His brown slightly feathery hair is swept to the side and he looks around the room, with red bloodshot eyes. He looks tired like he hasn't slept in days, but his body is thrumming with energy, fingers dancing nervously around his leg. His face is fascinating, beautiful even, high cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass and eyes so blue he can see them from the other side of the room.

And then the boy looks over to him, blue eyes starring into his own before moving on, catching something behind Austins head. He is lucky enough to see the reaction on the boys face, the change from utterly exhaust to a smile big enough to cast aways the shadows of a long night. 

„Harry!“ He can hear his sharp voice over the noise of the party, and for a moment he marvels at the obvious Yorkshire accent the boy has.

His shout, together with his appearance finally catches the attention from the rest of the party. The boy lets his bag fall on the ground and takes two big strides forward until he is nearly in front of Austin before- he is hugging Harry Styles. He feels his own eyes widening and sees the surprise on Taylor face. 

The boys are complete lost in their own world, swinging slightly, trying to catch their balance and smiling into each others necks.

Its like watching a scene from a movie, only that its real, happening in the middle of Taylors living room on a busy Saturday night. Finally they break apart, grinning at each other like idiots. The other guests had turned their attention to themselves again, not bothered by the display of affection before them. Only his sisters watches the pair with huge blue eyes.

„Lou what are you doing here, I thought you were in London? And what about…“ he stops and makes an unsure gesture with his hand.  
They were standing right in front of him, their faces so close that their noses were nearly touching. Now standing next to Harry, the guy seems rather short, hips slightly curved and hands and ankles dainty compared to his friend.  
„I ditched at the airport the minute the paps had their pictures. Came back through the secret entrance and took the next plane to LA.“

„God Louis“, Harry murmurs and carefully runs his big hands on the smaller ones shoulders. 

„You must be exhausted. Come on, sit.“ He guides the boy to sit on the sofa where Austin is still half standing half sitting, unsure what to do. But both boys completely ignore him. They were still talking, now whispering into each others ears while their fingers aren't able to leave each other. It was a beautiful sight and Austin felt like an intruder, witnessing a moment that wasn't his to see.

The illusion shattered when Taylor appeared in front of them.  
„Harry.“ she says with a voice a little bit to high to seem normal. „I didn't know one of your band members was joining us.“ She tries a smile but fails miserably as she looks at them.

„Sorry Taylor.“ Harry says. He didn't look like it. He is up on his feet again and gently, so gently takes the other boys arm to tuck him up. „You remember Louis? You two met in the conference room last week.“

„Yes“ the other boy said. „ When you singed a contract to date my friend here.“ He spits the word friend out like it was burning his tongue. There was a short, tense moment after that before Taylor manage stop gain her composure.

„Oh yes.“ Taylor says and smiles.  
„You want something to drink There is food and alcohol in the kitchen.“

„No I am not hungry.“ The boys says, flashing a smile at her, nearly as fake as her own. „But thanks. I would rather use your Toilet right now. Its been a long ride.“

Bevor Taylor says anything Harry jumps in. „ I show you“ he says and for a moment Austin thinks he sounds a little bit to eager. 

Austin watches as Harry nudges the other boy away form the table, fingers still resting on the other guys biceps. Taylor stares after them with an open mouth hands hanging beside her body fingers still grasped around the glass of champagne. Dammit Austin thinks so much for leaving. His sister takes a seat next to him and clasp her Hands neatly in her lap. 

Austin knows her long enough to know he should better not say anything. They sit in an awkward silence and Austin wishes the boys would just hurry up and come back so he can leave. Home to Tammy and the kids, where he can sit in his ratty joggers on the sofa without having to worry about spilling his beer anywhere. 

Without saying a word Taylor leaves, walking up to one of her friends and starts talking and smiling like nothing happened. A few minutes later Austin lost her in the crowd and after 15 minuets of neither her or the boys turning up, he decides to leave. He takes his coat from one of the chairs and leaves the room without saying goodbye to anyone. Wandering through the enormous Mansions he only stops when he see the slim figure of his sister staring in one of the many silent corridors. Unsure of what to do Austin stops, sneaking a glance over his sisters shoulder onto the scene before him.

 

It seems like the boys didn't made it to the bathroom. Harry was pressed against a wall, long legs intertwined with the other boy, arms around his neck running his finger through his hair. 

It was not passionate, no heavy breathing, no whispered words or frantic fumbling. It was soft and sweet, lips lingering on skin, fingers traveling slowly over open faces, a small laugh and a  
quiet smile in their eyes. It was nearly too much and Austin feels like a criminal for even watching such a tender, intimate moment. Nobody was supposed to see that.

And the boys probably knew that. The second Harry averts his eyes from his- friend? Boyfriend? and lands on Taylor, the smile on his face is replaced with shock. Austin expects him to shove the other boy of, but he simply clings to him harder, looking over to them with shiny green eyes.

„Shit.“ Its the other boys who finally turned around, not bothered by the fact that the younger boy clings on him like a koala.

„Harry.“ Taylor says. „What is going on?“ She was clearly not in the mood for games. 

„Taylor, listen, we, we are not supposed to tell anybody“, Harry says alarmed, clutching the other boys arm desperately. Louis simply grabs his hands ,interviewing their fingers but Austin  
can see the fear in his eyes. 

„Is that the real reason you needed me? As a fucking beard?“ He is surprised she is not screaming, but whispering those words.

„I am sorry. I though they told you.“ Harry says pressing his lips together.

„Told me? Nobody fucking told me anything!“ Taylor was furious, he couldn't see her face because she had still turned her back to him, but he knows his sister long enough to recognize the signals when she ist about to blow up.

„Harry, go to the car.“ The other boy finally speaks up. He gently takes the other boys hands from him, fingers resting a second on his face. „I will be there ein a second just give us a moment.“

Austin expects him to protest, but Harry gives him, shooting one more desperate look into Taylors direction. Then ist only Taylor and Louis, both staring into each others eyes.

„I know what you were thinking.“ From one second to another the boys voice sounded as cold as ice. „Everybody who meets him thinks it. It’s really exhausting sometimes to get people like  
you away from him.“ He starts to walk up to Taylor, steps measured and confident.

„He is fucking beautiful. And he could be a dick, nobody would care with looks like that. But he is not. He is kind.“ He takes a step forward.

„He cares so much.“ Another step. „He looks out for you.“ Now they are standing too close. „And he is mine.“ 

He says the last words with so much pride that Austin sees his sister flinch back. „Everyone wants him, but he belongs to me. You are too late Taylor, I was clever enough to put a ring on it.“ With one swift movement he takes out a necklace form his pocket, and Austin can see a ring, softly swinging from the harsh movement. He remembers how Harry was touching his own ring on his fingers and he has the sudden urge to laugh. 

 

„He…you…“ His sister is lost for Words. He cant remember the last time that happened.

„This whole thing will be over in the next two months.“ Louis says and takes a casual step back, eyes still lingering on Taylor. „You can hold his hand in public all you want. At the end of the day, he will come back to OUR house, into our bed with MY ring on his finger.“

With that he turns around and leaves. Austin can't help but wince when the doors slams after he vanishes into the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't know why but he can't stop thinking about that couple. He catches himself picking up trashy papers, flipping through the pages, hoping to see a familiar face. He sees both of them, in a park and in New York City, all coupely and loved up. But now that he knows the truth he can't help but see the distant pained look in Harrys eyes. 

With the other boy its even worser. Austin finds out that he has a girlfriend as well, but Austin thinks the boy doesn't even try to hide it. In the few photos he sees from them, the boy looks even more exhausted and burned out that at the party. He really hopes they can make it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years after their last encounter he sees them again. He is in LA for a short business trip and just wanted to stop at the beach to take a few pictures for his kids. 

He has no trouble to recognize Harry, now with even longer legs, hair up in a messy bun and sunglasses o his face.  
He is currently balancing two ice creams, the car keys and a two year old toddler in his arms, and Austin can't help but smile at him, remembering his own first chaotic years as a father.

The moment he thinks the guy will just drop the keys in favor of the girl and the ice creams, a second person appears behind the car, and takes the baby out of Harrys hands.

Austin watches with fascination how the guy holds the girl in the air, making her giggle. Harry manages to secure the car and drops the keys in his bag with a proud smirk. For a moment he stares as his husband with a smile in his face, before the smaller man turns his attention to him, standing on his tip toes to kiss him on the lips. 

Nobody does give them a second look, but Austin can't look away. He watches how Harry takes the older mans hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.  
Before they vanish around the corner, Austin catches the sight of a ring on Louis finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. I don't know what happened between Harry and Taylor, only that they were not dating. They could be friends. They could be mortal enemies. I really don't care, this just came to my mind and I wanted to write it.  
> I dont know if Taylor has siblings and/or how the relationship between them is.


End file.
